Time to pocky!
by Anime-Is-Aweosme
Summary: It's Clank's first sleepover since he became a lombax and things are heating up! This is a story for airlombax on deviantART and Pixiv. Please Rate and Review! Oneshot/Yaoi Ratchet x lombax! Clank


**Author notes-IT'S BEEN TWO YEARS PEEPS! For those that have been following me, I am sorry to say that my SoMa stories will be left at their respective cliff hangers. I have finally returned to realm of fanfiction due to the fact that my English exam is coming up and I really need some help with my writing. So to all you Awesome people out there that R&R, it is really appreciated! Be it a simple 'It was good' to maybe a brief review on it, everything is accepted.**

**So, I am going to be posting random works that I am working on. Any requests will be considered. So enough of me talking! This is a Fanfic for airlobax of deviantART and Pixiv. She's a great artist from Japan so go check her out on Deviant or on Pixiv if you can read Japanese. Hope you enjoy the story! If you don't get how Clank is a lombax, go read airlombax's comics.**

It was evening in the beautiful, bustling and bright city of Meridian city. Hover cars were zooming past with blinding speed and the busy little Lumenoids were in their conduits lighting up the entire city. Everything was at peace and for once Ratchet could finally say 'I think that's all of them' he says out loud as he closes the fridge after stocking it up with the groceries. He left out a sigh of relief and headed back to the couch to watch some good old television

"Hey Clank! Join me would'ja, pal!" He called out through the apartment

"Yeah, please wait a moment" his robot companion replied, who wasn't really robot anymore. The faint clanking of metal and the whiz of the servos were replaced the thuds of paws running toward the living room.

"Hey, how long until our friends arrive?" Clank asked as he sat down in his spot next to Ratchet on their sofa

"Hmm... I dunno, they're coming during the evening, right?" Ratchet replied in a lazy town as he flickered through the channels

"Well, I better start with all the necessary preparations" Clank said excitedly as he checked the clock and left the couch to prepare some food for the guests that were to arrive. Leaving ratchet to flip through the TV channels aimlessly once again

'Buzzzzzz...'

"Oh, that must be them" Clank exclaimed as he got up from reading his book to answer the door.

"Hey guys!" He said as he ushered in Tawlyn, Sasha and Qwark(surprisingly)

"So watcha guys wanna do?" Tawlyn asked as she sat down on the couch

"This is to celebrate Clank becoming an organic right?" Sasha asked as she sat down beside him

"How about i tell you about the time I once-" Qwark was immediately cut off by the groaning and moaning of everyone

"Fine! Like you guys have any better ideas!" He asked in a huff while throwing his hands up in the air in a dramatic manner

"I've got an idea" said Ratchet with a smirk "how about we play the Pocky game" he said chuckling as he popped the P

The crowd cheered and everyone agreed to play, that is, except for one confused grey coloured lombax.

"Umm, what is this...Umm… Pocky game...If I may ask?" Clank asked curiously as he looked at Ratchet

Tawlyn smirked as Sasha let out a loud, good laugh. She settled down and quickly explained how to play and the rules to Clank.

"W-what!" Clank retorted, now flushed. "Relax, I'll go first with you buddy" Ratchet said as he put a stick of pocky in mouth and held it up for clank to reach. "On your call"

"Okay..." Clank replied shakily as he took a nibble of the end of the stick.

Bit by bit, the pocky got thinner and thinner until they were finally down to the last few centimetres. Tawlyn, Sasha and Qwark were all excited and heated for the moment.

'Hahaha, gotcha buddy' Ratchet thought as he looked into the eyes of an extremely flushed Clank on the verge of snapping when suddenly

_*Knack*_

"Hahaha, looks like you win bud" Ratchet scratched the back of his head as he gave his flushed friend a cocky grin. Clank stared wide eyed in disbelief as he watched as Ratchet passed that off so calmly. A deep crimson hue took over his face.

"Aww, you guys should have kissed! I mean like, look at that chemistry!" she said as she pouted to at the two of them. "It's our turn now!" Sasha said as she held a pocky in front of Tawlyn.

Disregarding the rest of his friends, Clank went to sit in the corner to wallow in his thoughts for a while. He was still embarrassed at what had just happened and is now busy trying to forget it. 'What is this feeling…' "Hahaha, disappointed are we?" Ratchet spoke as he wrapped his arms around the other lombax's waist earning a flinch from the other.

"R-Ratchet! I'm n-not!" Clank stuttered as he shoved his back against Ratchet.

"Hey, look here for a sec" Ratchet asked

"NO!" Clank retorted

"Aww come on baby, don't cry" Ratchet cooed to sooth Clank

"Fine! Wha-" Clank was cut off with the feeling of warm lips on his. It was intoxicating to say the least and he loved every second of it. It wasn't a long kiss, it was a short and simple but yet sweet and chaste, full of love and adorn. Ratchet pulled back and smirked him a toothy grin.

"Is that what you been waitin for, baby" he said as he flashed him a seductive smile and a sexy grin.

Clank turned a bright red before jumping into Ratchet's arms. "Maybe…Don't tease me again!" " Hahaha! Love ya" Ratchet said as he rubbed Clank's back soothingly placing a kiss on his forehead

"Guess what time it is" Ratchet asked finally as he broke the silence

"What?" Clank replied

"Time to Pocky!"

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
